


Keeping an Alliance

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Biting, Clothed Sex, M/M, Omega!G.S., Rough Sex, Sex From Behind, Slight Dirty Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: when it comes to foreign diplomats, Well one wants to show good will after all.





	Keeping an Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, one of my favorite pairings to write on my tumblr sinfultrails, I had some fun with this one Ehehehehhe ^^
> 
> I love the dang fish hoe.

He’d been working the palace for years now. He knew every nook, every corner and every spot in the palace to use to sneak around and avoid unwanted attentions of the nobility.

However what G.S. never expected in all his years of service was to be using such spaces for his own lustful….escapades.

“Mmmmmmm….!” 

Like now for instance.

He gripped the Blue Paladin’s wrist as his mouth was covered to try and keep his needy moans quiet as he felt his lover’s hips slowly press into his and shushing him lightly as he pressed up against his back.

“Fuck…”

His eyes rolled back when he felt him press up against his spot, the skirts of his uniform bunched up around his hips and panties down around his ankles. 

G.S. shivered and lowered his ears as Blaytz buried his face in his throat. The Servant could feel the warm breath on his skin as it makes him arch and whimper as he bows his head.

“Mmmmm…plmmm….plmmm…!” 

His legs almost give out when he felt those wonderful fingers close over his clit and rub it as he begins to increase the pace of his thrusts.

He mewled as his head is tilted back, and Blaytz was looking down at him with a soft smile as he thrusts harder into him. He whines into his hand, blushing harder.

“Gods….you’re so tight, baby…..” he whispered quietly, before kissing over the ridges of his head, “So soft and snug and wet….were you that happy that I came back? Huh?”

His whole body trembled as he nodded slowly to the Blue Paladin before a squeal escapes him when Blaytz moved harder into him, angling his hips to go faster into him.

G.S. slid his tongue out and lightly lapped over the fingers wantonly, before purring when one slips into his mouth. 

He suckled on it whining needily as he bucks back to meet each wonderful slap of their hips meeting.

He whimpered and slumped down letting Blaytz completely hold him up with his eyes glazed over in pleasure—

“Mmmmmmm!” He jumps when his mate bites down into his neck.

He trembled a moment at the bite as his slit gave a twitch and clenched down harder at the wonderful slight mix of pain and pleasure. 

“Mmmmm….mmmm….” 

“Stars….” Blaytz hissed before kissing over the bite marks ““Stars you’re so gorgeous baby….I could do this with you all day…”

_Instead of keeping the Peace between Daibazaal and Nalquod?_

Well…then again…that is kind of what they’re doing in a way.

He tilted his head back to nuzzle him as the fingers pull from his mouth and gently pull him into a kiss. A nice sweet, soft kiss as Blaytz continues to fuck him into the next century.


End file.
